dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenithian Equipment
zenithian_armor.png zenithian_sword.png zenithian_shield.png zenithian_helm.png The Zenithian Equipment is a set of crucial items in Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest V, and Dragon Quest VI. Only the legendary hero can equip them, and the story cannot advance until the entire set is obtained. Dragon Quest IV Zenithian Armour The armour is likely the first piece to be acquired by players. It is found in the cave north of the Medal King's Palace. In the original NES version it reduces breath attacks and spell damage by 1⁄3, while in the remakes it raises resistance to instant death while reducing spell damage (save for zap) by 1⁄3. In all versions it has a defence value of +70. Zenithian Helm The helm is found in Canalot, in its king's possession. He holds a competition stipulating that anyone who can make him laugh will win the Helm. The party travels to Laissez Fayre to recruit comedian Tom Foolery to the cause, expecting him to unleash one of his funniest jokes on the king; instead, he delivers an impassioned speech about evil on the rise and then necessity of the Chosen to defeat it. The king is convinced and gives up the Helm. It increases the Hero's defence by 30 in all versions, and cuts the accuracy of fuddle, snooze, and paralysis to 1⁄3 in the remakes. In the original, is grants no such protection. Zenithian Shield On a tip from a poet in Canalot, the party heads to Burland, only to find that the king gave it away to the queen of Femiscyra (a beautiful woman) many years ago. They travel to the kingdom of Femiscrya, however, and after being accused of robbery, they are tasked with finding the real criminal if they want to clear their names. They successfully track down the real robber, clear their names, and are rewarded with the shield for their hard work. The shield increases the Hero's defence by 55 and casts bounce when used as an item in battle. In the remakes, it reduces the power of breath attacks by 30 points. Zenithian Sword After acquiring the balloon and traveling to the World Tree, they find a fallen Zenithian named Orifiela, who points them to the sword. It has a base power of 65 when first acquired. After speaking with the Zenith Dragon, the ancient guardian will empower the sword to 110. Using it as an item in battle casts Disruptive Wave. Dragon Quest V Zenithian Sword The sword was already located by Pankraz sometime before the start of the game. He left it in a cache in the Whealbrook Adit, which his son later recovered. The sword's power has not changed, and it will cast Disruptive Wave when used as an item. Zenithian Shield The shield came into the possession of Rodrigo Briscoletti, who is willing to give it to any suitor that takes his daughter Nera's hand in marriage. Regardless of whom ends up being chosen as the bride, though, Mr. Brisccoletti gives the hero the shield. It improves defence by 60 this time, reduces breath damage by 15 points, and casts Bounce when used in battle. Zenithian Helm The helm is being kept in a vault at Helmunaptra by Queen Cleohatra, who is awaiting the arrival of the legendary hero. It improves defence by 50, but grants no resistance to status ailments. Zenithian Armour The armour is stored in a side room in the entrance to Crocodilopolis, and the Ultimate Key is needed to retrieve it. When worn, it improves defence by 85 points, and reduces magic and breath damage by 30 points. Dragon Quest VI Sword of Ramias The sword is found in Everfrost, but it has long since rusted. To restore it to its former glory, the party must enlist the help of Welda in Turnscote. When rusted the sword adds +63 to the Hero's attack stat and +12 to his style, and +130 and +32 after Welda restores it. The sword can be further improved by visiting the Fashion Forge beneath the waves, which can raise the strength and style to +135 and +52 after the first reforging, and +145 and +70 after the final improvement. After being restored, the sword will deal bonus Zap damage after each attack, totaling to 50% of the damage deal before magic resistance is applied. Shield of Valora The shield is found in the Cryptic Catacombs, which must be entered through an undersea grotto. When equipped, the shield reduces crack and freezing breath weapons by 30 points, casts bounce when used as an item, increases the hero's defence by +65, and improves his style by +35. Helm of Sebath The helm is bestowed to the party by the King of Somnia after his son reunites with his real world counterpart. It adds +45 defence and +24 style when first obtained, and +50 and +45 after visiting the Fashion Forge. In both cases it bestows high resistance to whack and other instant death attacks. Armour of Orgo The armour is found under the ruins of Castle Graceskull. When donned, it reduces frizz, sizz, bang, and fire breath by 35 points, restores 1HP for every 8 steps, and improves the hero's defence and style by +80 and +32. When reworked by the master at the Fashion Forge, the armour's defence and style are raised to +100 and +80, respectively. Other Appearances Dragon Quest VII In the 3DS version, the wolf that Ruff rides will be wearing a Zenithian helm if he is currently in the Hero vocation. Dragon Quest IX Several pieces of "Zenithian" gear exist as rewards from legacy bosses, however, these are costumes of both the male and female versions of the Chosen Hero of Dragon Quest IV, and are appropriately gender restricted (except for the helm and gauntlets, which are unisex). Category:Equipment